Teziir
| inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = }} Teziir is the largest free city on the coast of the Dragonmere. Teziir is an independent trade city, attempting to displace Westgate as the principal trade city for goods traveling from the Sword Coast to the Inner Sea. The city is still considered a frontier town by most people. Its growth has been haphazard. Very few roads run straight for any considerable distance. There is also a considerable population that lives outside the town in shacks and tents. They provide many services, both legal and illegal, to the inhabitants of the city proper. Teziir has never been involved in an actual war, though it does suffer from brutal pirate raids. Government Teziir is a trade city, run like a business by a council of merchants. This council's membership consists of many of the same men and women who founded the city and they run the city like it is their own personal property. These merchants have hired a variety of people to administer, guard, and otherwise service the city and they treat them like employees, dismissing them if they don't produce results. Religion Several churches have established temples in Teziir, including: Azuth, Chauntea, Helm (the largest temple in the city), Torm, Tymora, and Tyr. There is no "official" religion of the city, though most of the ruling council worships Helm. Population Teziir has a normal population of around 40000, which swells to over 50000 in the summer. There is also a population of prospectors and miners who ply their trades in the mountains outside the city. Their success has been minimal, at best. Teziir was founded in 1312 DR by a council of merchants, mostly lawful and neutral in alignment, as an alternative to Westgate. This council of relatively faceless, bland merchants still runs Teziir by the simple, unspoken law: .Get results or get out.. Anyone hired under the council’s rule is judged by this yardstick. Teziir has actively campaigned to bring more religions to the Dragon Coast, and due to this policy boasts small temples to Azuth, Chauntea, Helm, Torm, Tymora, and Tyr. Of these, Helm’s, controlled by Patriarch Thyxlys Jon (LG hm P12), is the most powerful. The others do not boast priests higher than 8th level within their hierarchies. Teziir is also home to a growing and powerful thieves. guild, the Astorians. Said to number some 700 active members, the guild specializes in the protection racket and petty theft. The Astorians have dreams of attaining the power of the Night Masks in Westgate, but this has not yet happened. Teziir has never officially been at war, and so its merchants feel little affection toward mercenaries. However, the rising activities of the Astorians combined with increased pirate raids along the coast have caused the council to reconsider this position and take on a few adventuring companies to handle its dirty work. Most of the advice the council receives on who to hire comes from young Cydarin (N hm W8), whose chief virtue as .chief wizard of Teziir. is that he is the son of a councilman. Category:Small cities Category:Settlements on the Dragon Coast